Order of Taurus
The Order of Taurus, also known as just The Order, is the name given to a syndicate of former Babylon Coalition operatives who went rogue and defected from the Babylon Coalition to form their own society, finding the Babylon Coalition too "tyrannical" and seeking to create a new network of people that worked "for the common good." They are considered the antithesis of the Babylon Coalition, seeking to fight for the common good (i.e. the interests of the people they are helping). In its early history, the Order of Taurus consisted of only rogue Babylon Coalition members. However, over time, the Order began accepting troubled teenagers and young adults, as well as other justice warriors seeking to fight corruption. Similar to the Babylon Coalition, the Order of Taurus owns a hotel chain, known as the Peacock Hotel. History Founding With the dissolution of the alliance between Los Eternos and the Babylon Coalition in 2019, a number of Babylon Coalition members later defected from the organization, perceiving the Babylon Coalition as too tyrannical. This was the case when a splinter group of Babylon Coalition hitmen was found to have been supplying weaponry to Los Eternos. As a result, the leadership of the Babylon Coalition branded these men and women excommunicado (excommunicated), closing off all resources normally available to them. In response, former Babylon Coalition hitman Toby Black and his group of renegades formed their own organization, calling it the Order of Taurus. This was a new organization that, Toby hoped, would work for the "common good". Membership expansion In its early history, the Order of Taurus consisted of only rogue Babylon Coalition members. However, over time, the Order began accepting troubled teenagers and young adults, as well as other justice warriors seeking to fight corruption. This included journalists, disgraced former soldiers, social activists, student activists, and even politicians. War on the Babylon Coalition As vengeance against the Babylon Coalition for usurping them and declaring them excommunicado for "continuing to do right", Toby and his renegade soldiers declared war on the Babylon Coalition, helping Ilgin Arman go public with the knowledge of the Babylon Coalition. They then decided to take the war to the Babylon Coalition's doorstep. Known members Heads of leadership *Toby Black Known members *Lev Raskov *Konstantin Rozhdestvensky *Sezen Ulas *Bike Veli *Gulsu Kivanc *Iron Lotus *Durak Calis *Aydogan Ceylan *Bengu Gundogdu *Lucille R. Robbins Weapons and equipment In terms of firearms, the Order of Taurus mostly uses a variety of military-grade weapons and equipment, as well as guns imported from across the globe. Handguns *Arex REX Alpha *Beretta 92FS Inox *Beretta M9A1 *Beretta PX4 Storm *H&K P30 *Bond Arms Snake Slayer IV *Glock 19 *Glock 19X *Glock 34 *H&K P30L *Heckler & Koch P2000 *Hudson H9 *Kimber 1911 *SIG-Sauer P365 *Walther P99 *P229R DAK *CZ-75 *FN Five-Seven *Colt M1911A1 *Kimber Warrior Rifles Includes sniper rifles *M16A4 *M27 IAR (Infantry Automatic Rifle) *FN SCAR-H *M38 SDMR *HK417 *Sig Sauer 716 G2 *Barrett M107 *M110 SASS (7.62x51mm NATO) *M4A1 *Mk 18 Mod 0 CQBR *SIG Sauer MCX *AKM *AK-74 *AKS-74u *AK-74M *Remington Model 700 ADL *M24 SWS *RSASS *MSR *Desert Tech HTI *DSR-1 *Barrett M82A1 (Nicknamed the BFG-50 by some members) * CZ 805 Bren A2 *H&K G36C *H&K G36 *H&K G3A3 Shotguns *Double Barrel Shotgun *AA-12 *M500 *M590 *M590A1 *M1014 *M26 (Modular Accessory Shotgun System) Submachine guns *Heckler & Koch MP5 *H&K MP5K *Heckler & Koch MP7A1 *Uzi/Mini Uzi *PM63 *OTS-02 Kiparis *PP-2000 *PP19 Bizon Launchers *M72A5/A6/A7/A8/A9/A10 LAW (Light Anti-Tank Weapon) *M32 MGL (Multi-Shot Grenade Launcher) *M320 GLM (Grenade Launcher Module) *M79 Grenade launcher *Airtronics RPG7 *FIM-92 Stinger *FGM-148 Javelin *China Lake Grenade Launcher Melee weapons *Karambit *Katana *Throwing knives *Throwing Axe *Hatchet Gallery Lev Raskov.png|Lev Raskov Sezen Ulas.jpg|Sezen Ulas Gulsu Kivanc.jpg|Gulsu Kivanc Bike Veli.jpg|Bike Veli Aydogan Ceylan.jpg|Aydogan Ceylan Durak Calis.jpg|Durak Calis Bengu Gundogdu.jpg|Bengu Gundogdu Lucille R. Robbins.png|Lucille R. Robbins Konstantin Rozhdestvensky.png|Konstantin Rozhdestvensky Category:Factions